Komediantka/VII
Obudziła się wpół do jedenastej rano; Sowińska właśnie przyniosła jej śniadanie. – Był kto do mnie?... – zapytała Janka. Sowińska kiwnęła głową potakująco i podała list. – Może godzinę temu dał mi go jakiś tęgi, czerwony szlagon i prosił bardzo o oddanie... Janka nerwowo rozerwała kopertę i poznała natychmiast pismo Grzesikiewicza. "Szanowna pani! Umyślnie przyjechałem do Warszawy, aby się widzieć z panią w bardzo ważnym interesie. Raczy pani być w mieszkaniu o jedenastej, to przyjdę i zechce mi pani wybaczyć śmiałość. Przepraszam i całuję rączki. Sługa Grzesikiewicz" – Co to będzie?... – myślała ubierając się prędko. – Cóż to za bardzo ważny interes?... Ojciec!... czyżby był chory i tęsknił za mną?... O nie, nie!... Wypiła śpiesznie herbatę, uporządkowała pokój i czekała niecierpliwie tej wizyty. Myślała z pewną radością nawet, że zobaczy nareszcie kogoś swojego z Bukowca. – Może znowu mi się oświadczy?... – pomyślała. I widziała jego twarz wielką, spaloną od słońca i te niebieskie oczy, tak łagodnie patrzące spod konopnej grzywy, i przypomniała sobie jego kłopotliwą nieśmiałość. – Dobry, poczciwy człowiek! – myślała chodząc po pokoju; ale przyszło jej na myśl znowu, że może jej ta wizyta popsuć wycieczkę na Bielany, i ochłodła dla niego postanawiając sobie rozmówić się z nim zwięźle i krótko. – Czego on może chcieć?... –pytała siebie niespokojnie, przypuszczając najniemożliwsze rzeczy. – Ojciec bardzo musi być chory i wzywa mnie do siebie – odpowiedziała sobie ze strachem prawie. Stanęła na środku pokoju; tak zamroczyło ją obawą przypuszczenie, że musiałaby może wracać do Bukowca. – Nie, to niemożebne; ja bym tam już tygodnia nie wytrzymała... zresztą, wypędził mnie na zawsze... Jakaś ciemna walka pomiędzy nienawiścią, żalem i cichym, ledwie odczuwalnym uczuciem tęsknoty zaczynała nagle wrzeć w jej sercu. Dzwonek zadźwięczał w przedpokoju. Janka usiadła i czekała spokojnie. Słyszała otwieranie drzwi, głos Grzesikiewicza i Sowińskiej, wieszanie palta, łoskot przewróconej laski, a nie miała sił na tyle, aby się podnieść i wyjść naprzeciw gościa. – Można? – zapytał głos z zewnątrz. – Proszę – wyszeptała przez zaciśnięte obawą gardło wstając z krzesła. Grzesikiewicz wszedł. Miał twarz jeszcze więcej opaloną i oczy jakby bardziej niebieskie. Musiał być wzruszony, bo szedł sztywno wyprostowany jak skamieniała bryła mięsa, wciśnięta z trudem w surdut obcisły. Kapelusz rzucił prawie na kosz, stojący przy drzwiach, i całując Jankę w rękę powiedział cicho: – Dzień dobry pani... Wyprostował się, powlókł oczyma po jej twarzy i usiadł ciężko na krześle. – Zaledwie panią odszukałem... – zaczął głośniej i urwał nagle, a dla nabrania odwagi chciał odsunąć nieco krzesło, które mu tamowało ruchy, i pchnął je tak silnie, że się przewróciło. Zerwał się rozczerwieniony i zaczął przepraszać. Janka uśmiechnęła się, tak jej to żywo przypomniało ostatnią z nim rozmowę i niefortunne oświadczyny. I było mgnienie, w którym jej się zdawało, że to teraz właśnie ma się jej oświadczyć, że siedzą w saloniku zacisznym w Bukowcu. Nie umiała sobie wytłumaczyć wrażenia, jakie on wywierał teraz na nią tą swoją twarzą poczciwą i zmizerowaną bardzo i tymi jasnymi oczyma, jakby przyniósł ze sobą echa tych pól i lasów kochanych, jarów zacisznych, słońca i bujności przyrody niekrępowanej. Rozmyślała o tym przez mgnienie oka, ale równocześnie przyszła jej pamięć wszystkich udręczeń i wygnania swojego... Podsunęła mu papierosy i rzekła swobodnie, przerywając dosyć długie milczenie: – Daje pan dowód niemałej odwagi i... dobroci, że po tym wszystkim odwiedza mnie pan jeszcze... – Pamięta pani, com powiedział wtedy, kiedyśmy ostatni raz mówili ze sobą?... – mówił przyciszając i zmiękczając głos – że nigdy i zawsze!... Że nigdy nie przestanę i zawsze będę panią kochać. Janka poruszyła się niecierpliwie; zabolał ją ten jego akcent głęboki i szczery. – Przepraszam... kiedy to panią gniewa, nie powiem już o sobie ani słowa... – Cóż tam słychać w domu? – zapytała podnosząc na niego oczy. – A no, co słychać?... Sodoma i Gomora! Nie poznałaby pani ojca: zrobił się już podobno niemożliwym pedantem na służbie, a poza służbą chodzi na polowanie, jeździ do sąsiadów, pogwizduje... ale tak schudł, tak zmizerniał, że go poznać nie można. Gryzie go zmartwienie jak robak. – Dlaczego?... Jakie ojciec może mieć zmartwienie?... – Jezus, Maria! pani się pyta: dlaczego? jakie może mieć zmartwienie?... Czy pani żartuje, czy też pani nie ma ani odrobiny serca?... Dlaczego?... no, bo pani nie ma, no, bo usycha, jak i my wszyscy, z tęsknoty za panią!... – A Kręska?... – pytała niby ze spokojem, a wewnątrz czuła się poruszona. – Cóż tu ma Kręska?... wyrzucił ją do diabła zaraz na drugi dzień po wyjeździe pani; potem się podał o urlop i wyjechał... Po tygodniu powrócił, ale tak zbiedzony, taki mizerny, że go poznać nie mogliśmy... Obcy ludzie płaczą nad nim, ale pani się nie zlitowała i poszła w świat, jeszcze jaki? – do komediantów!... Janka zerwała się z krzesła gwałtownie. – Niech się pani gniewa na mnie, dobrze, ale ja panią za bardzo kocham... my wszyscy za bardzo kochamy panią i cierpimy przez nią, żebym ja nie miał prawa mówić. Niech mnie pani każe wyrzucić od siebie, dobrze, zaczekam pod bramą, spotkam panią gdzie bądź i będę mówił, że ojciec umiera bez pani, że jest chory coraz bardziej! Moja matka spotkała go niedawno w lesie: leżał w jakimś gąszczu i płakał jak dziecko. Zabija go pani... Wy się oboje zabijacie tą swoją dumą i uporem zawziętym. Pani jest najlepszą, najświętszą kobietą; ja wiem, czuję, że pani go nie zostawi, że pani powróci i rzuci ten teatr podły... Pani się nie wstydzi być z taką bandą szubrawców?... może się pani pokazywać na scenie?! Urwał gwałtownie i dysząc obcierał chustką oczy. Nigdy nie powiedział tyle jednym tchem i nie wiedział, skąd mu się wzięła ta dzika i szorstka wymowa. Janka siedziała ze spuszczoną głową, blada jak płótno, ze ściśniętymi ustami i sercem przepełnionym burzą buntu i cierpienia. Ten ostry głos, jaki słyszała, miał takie łzawe, szarpiące uczuciem głębokim akcenta, i te słowa: "Ojciec cierpi... ojciec płacze...ojciec tęskni za nią!... kocha ją!..." – przejmowały ją ostrym bólem i gryzły tak boleśnie, że chwilami chciała się zerwać i biec tam, do niego, ale znowu napływały wspomnienia przeszłości i ochłodła; uprzytomniła sobie teatr i obojętniała zupełnie. – Nie! wypędził mnie na zawsze... jestem sama i pozostanę sama... Nie mogłabym żyć bez teatru! – myślała i powstawała w niej owa szalona chęć zdobywania świata. Grzesikiewicz także milczał i oczy coraz częściej zaczynały mu zachodzić mgłą, i czuł coraz sroższą burzę żalu i miłości do niej. Ogarniał ją wzrokiem i miał wielką ochotę paść przed nią na kolana, całować jej ręce, nogi, kraj sukni i prosić... To znowu, kiedy sobie przypomniał wszystko, zrywał się z krzesła i byłby tłukł, łamał i rozbijał, co by mu pod rękę podpadło; al– bo napadało go takie rozrzewnienie, że byłby płakał głośno i bił głową o ścianę z rozpaczy, jaka go przegryzała... Siedział i patrzał na tę twarz kochaną, bladą i wynędzniałą, na której powietrze miasta i nocne, gorączkowe życie wyciskało już swoje piętno – i oddałby krew swoją i życie swoje dla niej, niechby tylko zechciała je wziąć. Janka podniosła na niego oczy płonące mocnym i niecofniętym postanowieniem. – Pan musi wiedzieć, jak mnie ojciec nienawidzi; musi pan i to wiedzieć, że kiedym panu odmówiła mojej ręki, to wypędził mnie z domu na zawsze... prawie mnie przeklął i wypędził... – powtórzyła z goryczą. – Odeszłam, bo musiałam, ale już nie wrócę nigdy. Nie zamienię swobody i teatru na niewolę domową. Stało się tak, bo się tak stać musiało. Ojciec mi wtedy powiedział, że nie ma córki, a teraz ja mówię, że nie mam ojca. Rozeszliśmy się i nie zejdziemy nigdy. Ja zupełnie wystarczę sobie; sztuka starczy mi za wszystko. – Więc pani nie wróci? – zapytał, bo tyle tylko zrozumiał z jej słów. – Nie; nie mam domu i z teatru nie wyjdę – odpowiedziała spokojnie, patrząc zimno na niego, tylko jej usta blade drżały trochę i pierś szybko się podnosiła, wstrząsana walką wewnętrzną. – Zabije go pani... on panią tak kocha... nie przetrzyma tego... – mówił łagodnie. – Nie, panie Andrzeju, ojciec mnie nie kochał i nie kocha... Kogo się kocha, tego się nie męczy przez całe lata i nie wypędza z domu jak ostatnią... Pies nie wypędza szczeniąt swoich z legowiska... nawet pies, zwierzę, nie robi tego nigdy, co mnie spotkało!... – Panno Janino! Ja głęboko jestem przekonany, że chociaż nawet w chwili gniewu i uniesienia wymówił pani swój dom, ale ani na chwilę nie mógł myśleć o tym na serio, nie mógł nawet przypuszczać, że pani to zrozumie tak literalnie. Ja widziałem i wiem, jak strasznie żałuje tych słów niebacznych, jak mu ciężko bez pani... Panno Janino! przysięgam, że go pani uszczęśliwisz powrotem swoim!... że mu pani wrócisz życie!... – Mówił panu, żebym wróciła do Bukowca? Może napisał list do mnie?... – mówiła szybko. – Proszę pana o całą prawdę. Grzesikiewicz się zaciął i posmutniał bardziej. – Nie... ani mówił mi o tym, ani pisał przeze mnie – odpowiedział ciszej. – Więc tak bardzo mnie kocha i tak bardzo mnie pragnie ujrzeć?... cha! cha! cha! – zaśmiała się jakimś suchym, spazmatycznym śmiechem. – Czy go pani nie zna?... Umrze z pragnienia, a nie poprosi nikogo o szklankę wody. Kiedym odjeżdżał i powiedziałem mu, gdzie jadę, nie powiedział mi ani jednego słowa, ale tak na mnie spojrzał, tak mi ścisnął silnie rękę, że go zrozumiałem zupełnie... – Nie, panie Andrzeju, nie zrozumiał go pan wcale. Ojcu nie chodzi o mnie, chodzi mu tylko o to, że cała okolica musi mówić o moim wyjeździe i wstąpieniu do teatru... Już tam Kręska nie próżnowała... Chodzi mu tylko o to, że mnie okrywają plotkami, że szarpią mu jego nazwisko; chodzi mu o to, że się musi wstydzić za mnie... chodzi mu o to, że chciałby mnie widzieć złamaną i żebrzącą u nóg swoich, żeby móc zadowolić swój instynkt nienawiści do mnie, żeby mnie mógł, jak dawniej, męczyć i torturować. O to mu chodzi! – Nie zna go pani!... takie serca... Przerwała mu prędko. – Nie mówmy o sercach tam, gdzie one z jednej strony wcale nie wchodzą w grę, gdzie ich nie ma zupełnie, tylko wariactwo... – Więc?... – zapytał wstając, bo go dusił spazm jakiegoś gniewu. Dzwonek w przedpokoju zadźwięczał ostro, szarpnięty snadź gwałtownie. – Nie wrócę nigdy! – Panno Janino!... niechże się pani zlituje... – Nie rozumiem tego słowa – odpowiedziała z naciskiem – i mówię: nigdy! chyba... po śmierci. – Niech pani tak nie mówi, bo są chwile takie... Nie dokończył, gdyż nagle drzwi otworzyły się szeroko i wpadła przez nie Mimi z Wawrzeckim. – No, jazda! Niech się pani zabiera, bo zaraz jedziemy! A, przepraszam! nie zauważyłam... – zawołała Mimi, ciekawie przypatrując się Grzesikiewiczowi, który wziął kapelusz, skłonił się automatycznie i nie patrząc na nikogo szepnął pogardliwym tonem: – Żegnam panią! I wyszedł. Janka porwała się, jakby chcąc go zatrzymać, ale Kotlicki z Topolskim wchodzili do pokoju i witali ją wesoło. Ktoś trzeci szedł za nimi. – Cóż to za szeroki pan?... Niech zdechnę, ale pierwszy raz widzę taką masę mięsa w surducie! – wołał ten trzeci. – Głogowski! Za tydzień gramy jego sztukę, a za miesiąc... sława europejska! – przedstawiał Wawrzecki. – A za trzy... będę głośny na Marsie z przyległościami!... Jak blaga, to niechże już będzie tęga. Janka witała się i odpowiadała półgłosem Mimi, ciekawie wypytującej się o Grzesikiewicza. – Dawny znajomy, sąsiad nasz, bardzo uczciwy człowiek... – Kopiejczasty być musi ten młodzian... wygląda na takiego! – wołał Głogowski. – Nawet bardzo bogaty. Mają największą owczarnię w Królestwie... – Owczarz!... a wygląda, jakby miał do czynienia ze słoniami!... – błaznował Wawrzecki. Kotlicki uśmiechał się tylko i dyskretnie obserwował Jankę. – Coś tu było... wzruszona i mocno w wyrazie... – myślał. – Może to jej dawny kochanek?... – Chodźmy prędzej, bo Mela czeka na nas w dorożce. Janka ubrała się szybko i wyszli zaraz wszyscy. Pojechali nad Wisłę i stamtąd łodzią ruszyli na Bielany. Wszyscy mieli humory wiosenne, tylko Janka nie zwracała uwagi na to, co się działo koło niej. Siedziała posępna i zamyślona. Kotlicki rozmawiał wesoło, Wawrzecki błaznował z Głogowskim; wtórowały im kobiety rozbawione, ale Janka nic prawie nie słyszała z tego. Przeżywała jeszcze rozmowę niedawną i to znękanie, jakie jej pozostało w sercu po niej. – Pani coś jest?... – zapytał Kotlicki z troskliwością w głosie. – Mnie?... nic!... ot, zamyśliłam się o ludzkiej niedoli... – odparła spoglądając na falę, co ich niosła cicho. – Nie warto myśleć o niczym, co nie jest rozkoszą, pełną życia i młodości... – Nie kończ pan głupstwa. Zjadać tylko masło z chleba, a potem marzyć przy suchym chlebie, że się było jednak dosyć naiwnym! – podchwycił Głogowski. – Pan, widzę, nie lubisz jeść, tylko oblizywać. – Panie... – Kotlicki! – rzucił drwiąco. – Mam honor wiedzieć o tym od drugiej klasy. Nie o to idzie; idzie o to, że pan zaleca rzeczy wprost naiwne, bo używanie, a mogłeś już na sobie sprawdzić smutne skutki tej wesołej teorii. – Pan jesteś w życiu i w literaturze zawsze paradoksalnym. – Niech zdechnę, jeżeli pan nie masz słabych płuc, artretyzmu, małego "tabes", neurastenii i... – Licz aż do dwudziestu. Zaczęli się gwałtownie sprzeczać, a potem wprost kłócić. Przejechali za most kolejowy i cisza ich wielka ogarnęła. Słońce świeciło jasno, ale chłód podnosił się z mętnych wód rzeki. Drobne fale, przesycone światłem niby węże o grzbietach lśniących, pluskały się dokoła w słońcu. Długie ławice piasku podobne były do jakichś olbrzymów wodnych, wygrzewających się na słońcu żółtawymi brzuchami. Sznur tratew płynął przed nimi: retman na małym niby łupina czółenku lawirował przodem i coraz to rzucał okrzyk jakiś, który się rozchodził krótko i dolatywał do nich jakby splątanym tylko kłębem dźwięków... Kilkunastu flisaków poruszało automatycznie wiosłami; jakaś piosenka smutna leciała od nich i rozwiewała się ponad głowami. Cisza potem rozpościerała się jeszcze większa. Łagodna zieleń brzegów, woda lśniąca się pasmami jakąś połyskliwą miękkością atłasu, kołysanie lekkie łodzi i rytmiczne uderzanie wioseł, i ta melancholia, jaka się podnosiła z przestrzeni, przyciszyła wszystkich. Ucichli i siedzieli jakby rozmarzeni milczeniem. Można było siedzieć i nic nie myśleć, i nic nie czuć nad rozkosz życia zawieszonego w kontemplacji. Tak było dobrze płynąć i rozmyślać o niczym. – Nie wrócę! – myślała Janka powracając automatycznie do tego słowa; wpatrywała się w sinawą przestrzeń, goniła okiem fale, co uciekały w dal z pośpiechem. – Nie wrócę! Czuła, że ją samotność ogarnia szerszymi jeszcze ramionami i otacza pustką; patrzyła się w nią hardo. Żal jej, ojciec, Grzesikiewicz, wszyscy dawni znajomi, cała jej przeszłość zdawała się płynąć daleko za nią, że ich widziała już słabo w szarej mgle oddalenia i że tylko czasami jakiś akcent prośby czy płaczu dolatywał do niej niby echo. Nie! nie miałaby sił zawrócić i płynąć pod ten prąd, z jakim płynęła naprzód. Ale czuła także, że jakieś łzy spływają na jej serce i rozpalają je goryczą. Wysiedli na Bielanach w przystani statków i szli wolno pod górę. Janka poszła naprzód z Kotlickim, który jej nie odstępował. – Jest mi pani winną odpowiedź – powiedział po chwili, przybierając czuły wyraz twarzy. – Odpowiedziałam panu wczoraj, a dzisiaj pan mi jest winien wyjaśnienie – mówiła twardo, bo teraz, po tej niedawnej rozmowie z Grzesikiewiczem, po tylu wzruszeniach, uczuła do niego jakąś nienawiść fizyczną po prostu; wydał się jej wstrętnym i bezczelnym. – Wyjaśnienie?... Czy można czymś objaśnić miłość, analizować uczucie?... – zaczął mówić, niespokojnie zagryzając wąskie usta. Nie podobał mu się ton jej głosu. – Bądźmy szczerzy, bo to, co pan powiedział... – zawołała porywczo. – ...Jest właśnie szczerością. – Nie, jest tylko komedią! – rzuciła ostro i miała ochotę uderzyć go w twarz. – Obraża mnie pani... Można wierzyć nie podzielając nawet czyjegoś uczucia – mówił ciszej, ażeby idący za nimi nie usłyszeli. – Proszę pana! Powiem panu, że ta komedia nie tylko mnie nudzi, ale i gniewać zaczyna. Jestem jeszcze za mało aktorką–histeryczką, a za dużo zwykłą i normalną kobietą, żebym się lubowała w takiej grze... Mnie nigdy matka ani ciotki lub opiekunki nie uczyły sekretów na postępowanie z mężczyznami i nie ostrzegały mnie przed ich fałszem albo podłością. Ja to sama za prędko zobaczyłam i oglądam to codziennie za kulisami. Pan sądzi, że można każdej kobiecie, która jest w teatrze, śmiało mówić o swojej miłości, ot tak sobie... a może się uda!... Aktorki są takie zabawne i takie głupie, nieprawdaż?... – mówiła z zaciętością nieubłaganą. Czyby pan śmiał powiedzieć mi to samo, gdybym była w domu?... Nie, nie powiedziałbyś pan tego nie kochając naprawdę, gdyż tam byłabym dla pana kobietą, a tutaj jestem tylko aktorką; bo tam wreszcie byłby za mną jakiś ojciec, matka, brat albo jakiś konwenans, który by zabraniał panu popełnić podłość względem młodej i może naiwnej dziewczyny... Ale tutaj nie zawahał się pan ani na chwilę, bo jakżeż!... tutaj jestem samą i aktorką, to jest taką kobietą, której można bezkarnie mówić kłamstwa, którą można bezkarnie wziąć, potem rzucić i iść dalej, nie tracąc nic ze swojej opinii człowieka uczciwego i honorowego!... O, możesz pan być pewnym, panie Kotlicki, że nie zostanę pańską kochanką, że nie zostanę niczyją, jeśli nikogo kochać nie będę... Dużo, za dużo już myślałam, żebym się dała uwodzić frazesom! – mówiła prędko, a słowa jej ostre, brutalne nawet, spadały jak cięcia topora na jego głowę. Upokorzyła go tak głęboko, że ledwie był w stanie słuchać, drżał z niecierpliwości i spoglądał na nią zdumiony. Nie znał jej, ani przez chwilę nie przypuszczał, że może znaleźć jakąś aktorkę, co by mu takie rzeczy powiedziała prosto w oczy. Przypłaszczał się, mrużył oczy i zacinał się coraz bardziej, tak mu się ogromnie podobała. Porywała go swoją siłą i uczciwością, bo po tych słowach, po jej twarzy odbijającej najdokładniej wszystkie wewnętrzne wrażenia, po szczerych akcentach jej głosu poznawał, że to jest uczciwa i niepospolita dziewczyna; a do tego była tak piękna! – Bat był rzemienny, z ołowiankami na końcu... Biła pani z kobiecą zaciekłością winnych i niewinnych – powiedział Kotlicki, a widząc, że Janka nie odpowiada, dodał po chwili: – Czy pani jeszcze za mało?... Gdyby można podczas całego tego aktu całować rączki pani, to proszę o ciąg dalszy... Widząc jej zasępioną minę chciał obrócić wszystko w żart. – Kotlicki!... Czekajcie no państwo i pomóżcie nieść koszyki! – zawołał Wawrzecki w chwili, kiedy Janka przystanęła bezwiednie i byłaby rzuciła Kotlickiemu w twarz jakiś silny wyraz swojej pogardy, ale nie zdążyła. Mężczyźni nieśli koszyki z prowiantami; wszyscy szli stromym brzegiem, upatrując dogodnego miejsca na rozbicie obozowiska. Las stał pusty i szumiał cicho młodymi liśćmi dębów i krzakami jałowcu. Rozłożyli się pod grupą zielonych dębów. Las stał za nimi cichy, a w dole Wisła bełkotała falami, rozbijającymi się o brzegi, i błyszczała w słońcu. Po pierwszych wódkach i przekąskach ożywili się wszyscy. – No, teraz wypijmy zdrowie inicjatorów wycieczki! – zawołał Głogowski nalewając kieliszki. – Lepiej pijmy za powodzenie pańskiej sztuki. – Nie, to jej nie pomoże... i tak zrobi klapę... – Może by teraz Topolski opowiedział nam swój tajemniczy plan – mówił Kotlicki, spokojnie rozciągnięty na pledzie, prawie obok Janki. – Dajcież teraz pokój!... Zjemy dobrze, podpijemy lepiej jeszcze, to dopiero wtedy. Może tam panie rozwiążą sepeciki i dadzą co przedniego – zawołał Wawrzecki. Rozłożono na trawie serwetę, wyładowano rozmaite specjały i ustawiono je wśród śmiechów, bo Mimi nie mogła dać sobie rady, a Majkowska nie chciała jej pomagać. Dopiero Janka z Głogowskim urządzili wszystko porządnie. – Pięknie, a herbata?... – zawołała Janka. Kotlicki się zerwał. – Herbata jest, samowar jest, tylko pan przyniesiesz wody. Pójdźmy po nią do Wisły! – zawołała Majkowska wytrząsając węgle z jakiegoś dzbanka. Kotlicki skrzywił się trochę, ale poszedł. Nastawiono w kilka minut samowar, w czym mistrzem prawdziwym okazał się Głogowski. – To moja specjalność! – krzyczał dmuchając jak miech. – A trzeba paniom wiedzieć, że często, częściej, aniżeli mi się to podoba, brakuje mi węgli, otóż wtedy występuje na jaw mój geniusz wynalazczy: nastawiam papierem lub wreszcie jakąś deseczkę z podłogi trochę się uskubnie i herbata być musi. – Nie możesz pan sobie kupić maszynki benzynowej?... – Ba! lubię tylko familijne instrumenty... a po drugie, jak mi zabraknie benzyny, to przecież deseczka, choćby z kanapy, nic nie pomoże. – Musisz pan prowadzić bardzo urozmaicone życie! – rzekł ze śmiechem Topolski. – Troszeczkę! troszeczkę!... ale żeby to tak smakowało, to nie powiem. – Ogłaszam wszem wobec i każdemu z osobna, że zaczyna się gotować!... Zabawcie się panie w Heby. Janka ponalewała wszystkim herbaty i sama, ze szklanką w ręku, usiadła nie opodal Mimi. – Jest teraz sposobna pora do gadania – rzucił Kotlicki. – Mów, Topolski... Słuchamy w skupieniu! – wołał Wawrzecki. – Zakładam towarzystwo dramatyczne – zaczął Topolski. – Dam ci jedyny sposób na to: angażuje się kilkanaścioro teatralnego narodu obietnicą wielkiej gaży, daje się małe forszusy; szuka się kasjerki tak mądrej, żeby miała kaucję, i tak dalece naiwnej, żeby ją złożyła, bierze się rzeczy towarzystwa, wysyła się je za zaliczeniem – no i gotowe, można się już rozbić, a za dwa miesiące powtórzyć to samo, aż do skutku. – Wawrzek, nie błaznuj! – zawołał zirytowany Topolski pijąc jeden kieliszek po drugim. – Takie towarzystwo stworzy każdy idiota, każdy Cabiński. Mnie nie potrzeba bandy, która się rozleci zaraz, jak jej kto mignie forszusem, tylko organizacji silnej, z planem pewnym, organizacji mocnej jak mur!... – Rozbijałeś sam nieraz towarzystwa i jeszcze myślisz, że z aktorami trafisz kiedy do ładu?... – Jestem tego pewny. Słuchajcie! robię tak: warunek pierwszy, z pięć tysięcy rubli na początek: wyławiam ze wszystkich towarzystw najlepsze siły, osób najwięcej ze trzydzieści; płacę średnio, ale rzetelnie; wyznaczam feu, dywidendy... – No, no, daj no pan pokój z marzeniami o dywidendzie! – mruknął Kotlicki. – Będzie dywidenda! musi być! – wołał Topolski zapalając się coraz bardziej. – Wybieram sztuki: szereg rzeczy typowych i klasycznych; to będą mury i fundamenta mojego gmachu; dalej wszystkie poważniejsze nowości i wszystkie sztuki ludowe, ale precz z operetką, precz z błazeństwem, precz z cyrkiem, precz ze wszystkim, co nie jest naprawdę sztuką! Chcę mieć teatr, a nie szopkę! – wołał coraz głośniej – artystów, a nie klownów!... Nie ma popisów na scenie!... Całość to mój ideał! prawda na scenie to mój cel! Teatr jest to ołtarz! przedstawienia to misteria święte na cześć bóstwa! Obecny teatr to błazeństwo!... Jeszcze nie wiem, czego potrzeba, aby stworzyć teatr wzorowy, doskonały, ale już chwilami czuję, że go stworzę, bo ten obecny jest śmieszny, jest budą dla dzieci, w której się pokazują marionetki, wypchane frazesami. Teatr był kiedyś instytucją religijną, był kultem i musi na powrót nim być!... Zakaszlał się tak gwałtownie, że mu wszystkie żyły na szyi ponabrzmiewały jak postronki. Kaszlał długo, potem się napił wódki i znowu mówił, ale już ciszej i wolniej, nie patrząc na nikogo i nie widząc nic poza tym marzeniem całego swego życia, które im opowiadał w krótkich i pogmatwanych zdaniach. – Trzeba wyrzucić wszystkie obecne imitacje, fałszywe i głupie; paldamenta, kulisy, malowane zwierciadła itp. tandetę kuglarską. Jeżeli ma być salon na scenie, to niechże on będzie naprawdę salonem; jeśli ma być bal, to niechże tańczą, flirtują, cisną się, niech to będzie bal rzeczywisty, a nie imitowny; obora, to niech będzie obora ze wszystkim, najdokładniejsza, nie już utopia, ale rzeczywistość... A gra na scenie? bo to grają! deklamują, markują ludzi rzeczywistych, mizdrzą się ze sztuką, paplą jak dzieci lekcję pamięciową. Aktor powinien zapomnieć, że patrzy na niego publiczność; że on się nie popisuje jak błazen, ale że odtwarza tajemnice życia, że sam nie jest celem, tylko środkiem, narzędziem... Artysta powinien zejść na plan drugi zawsze, bo zawsze mówi przez niego idea – autor. Tak, zakładam prawdziwe towarzystwo artystów, tworzę prawdziwy teatr, grywam prawdziwe dzieła talentu i natchnienia, i z takim towarzystwem idę w świat – zobaczycie powodzenie! Objeżdżam kraj, potem Rosję, potem Europę – zobaczycie tryumf!... Zdobędę Amerykę! Zobaczycie zwycięstwo sztuki prawdziwej! – wołał prawie nieprzytomny, ochrypły, porwany olśnieniem tej walki przyszłej i zwycięstwa. Podnosił ramiona w górę, jak do zdruzgotania wszystkiego, co nie było sztuką prawdziwą, rozbijał sobie pierś pięścią, uśmiechał się do przyszłości, rzucał się naprzód, wstrząsał całym światem, zapalał wszystko płomieniem szczytnego szału duszy i pędził już naprzód, jak wódz i reformator, jak niczym nie powstrzymana energia i żądza czynu... Znikły mu sprzed oczu Bielany, towarzysze, wszystko, czuł się sam jeden wobec wszystkiego; skrzydła rosły mu u ramion i szybował w górę – do ideału! Kotlicki, którego ta mowa, pełna zapału, ale i nielogiczności, nie porwała ani na chwilę tak, jak resztę towarzystwa, powiedział: – Spóźniłeś się pan trochę. Antoine w Paryżu już to samo zrobił dosyć dawno; to są jego myśli... – Nie! to jest moja myśl, moje marzenie; od dwudziestu lat to już noszę w sobie! – zawołał Topolski posiniawszy nagle, jak od uderzenia piorunu, i patrząc się błędnie na Kotlickiego. – Cóż z tego, kiedy te marzenia już inni urzeczywistnili w części i dali im swoje nazwisko... – Złodzieje! ukradli mi myśl! ukradli mi myśl! – krzyczał Topolski i upadł nieprzytomny na trawnik, ukrył głowę w dłoniach i przez ciężkie, spazmatyczne łkania i bełkot pijacki szeptał: – Ukradli mi myśl!... Ratujcie! ukradli mi myśl!... – i łkał rzucając się po trawie jak dziecko rozżalone. – Nie w tym, że ta myśl już jest znana, widzę niemożebność urzeczywistnienia projektu – zaczął spokojnie Głogowski – tylko w tym, że publiczność nasza nie dorosła jeszcze do takiego teatru i nie odczuwa jeszcze potrzeby takiej sceny. Tymczasem dawajcie jej dalej farsę, gdzie będą kozły i fikania, na pół nagi balet, kankanowe wycia, trochę zdawkowej, kuchennej czułostkowości, kupa frazesów na temat cnoty, moralności, rodziny, obowiązków, miłości i... – Licz aż do dwudziestu... – Jaka publiczność, takie teatry; jedno warte drugiego! – odezwała się Majkowska. – Kto chce mieć tłum i chce nad nim panować, musi się pochlebiać i robić to, co ten tłum chce; dawać mu to, czego potrzebuje; musi być wprzód jego niewolnikiem, aby potem zostać panem – mówił Kotlicki powoli i z namaszczeniem. – Ja bo powiadam: nie! Nie chcę ulegać motłochowi i nie chcę mu panować; wolę iść sam... – Pyszne stanowisko! można kpić z niego ze wszystkich do syta. – Żeby podcinać batem i jednym mówić: głupi! drugim: podli! – Panno Janino, proszę o herbatę! – zawołał zaperzony już Głogowski; poruszył się gwałtownie, rzucił kapeluszem o drzewo i gorączkowo wichrzył rzadką czuprynę. – Jesteś pan zawsze siarczystym radykałem swojego chowu – rzekł z dobroduszną ironią Kotlicki. – A pan jesteś, niech zdechnę, rybą, foką, wielorybem... – Licz do dwudziestu! – Piękne argumenty!... masz pan tutaj lepszy... – zawołał Wawrzecki podając mu swoją laskę. Głogowski powstrzymał się, popatrzył przez chwilę i zaczął pić herbatę. Majkowska słuchała w milczeniu, a Mimi, rozciągnięta na palcie Wawrzeckiego, spała w najlepsze. Janka podawała wszystkim herbatę i nie traciła ani słowa z rozmowy. Zapomniała już o Grzesikiewiczu, o ojcu, o rozmowie z Kotlickim; pochłaniały ją podnoszone kwestie, a marzenia Topolskiego olśniły swoją fantastycznością. Absorbowały ją zupełnie takie ogólniejsze rozmowy o sztuce i artystycznych kwestiach. – Cóż będzie z towarzystwem? – zapytała Topolskiego podnoszącego głowę. – Będzie... musi być! – odpowiedział Topolski. – Ręczę pani, że będzie – odezwał się Kotlicki – nie takie, jakiego chce Topolski, ale takie, jakie będzie możliwie najlepsze. Można będzie nawet wprowadzić pewien postęp, jako urozmaicenie i siłę atrakcyjną, ale reformowanie teatru zostawmy komu innemu; na to trzeba setek tysięcy rubli i trzeba to przeprowadzać w Paryżu. – Reforma teatru nie wyjdzie od dyrektorów, a twórczość dramatyczna dzisiejsza – to co to właściwie jest?... szukanie czegoś po omacku, wietrzenie psie, łażenie bez celu lub skoki... Musi przyjść geniusz, co to zrobi, ja go już przeczuwam... – Jak to? nie wystarcza obecnych arcydzieł, aby stworzyć teatr wzorowy? – spytała Janka. – Nie... te arcydzieła są w czasie przeszłym arcydziełami; nam potrzeba innych utworów. Dla nas te arcydzieła są bardzo poważną archeologią, którą dobrze oglądać w muzeach i gabinetach. – Więc Szekspir to archeologia? – Sza!... nie mówmy o nim; to jest cały wszechświat: można go tylko rozważać, ale nie pojmować... – A Szyller?... – Utopista i klasyk: echo encyklopedystów i rewolucji francuskiej. Jest to szlachetność, porządek, doktrynerstwo szwabskie, deklamacja patetyczna i nudna. – A Goethe?... – rzuciła Janka, której się bardzo podobały paradoksalne definicje Głogowskiego. – To znaczy: tylko Faust, ale Faust to maszyna tak skomplikowana, że od śmierci wynalazcy nikt nie umie jej nakręcić i puścić w ruch. Komentatorzy ją pchają, rozbierają składowe części, czyszczą, obkurzają, ale maszyna stoi i zaczyna ją coś niecoś jeść rdza... Zresztą, to wściekła arystokracja. Ten pan Faust to nie jest przede wszystkim idealny typ człowieka, ale eksperymentator; to tylko mózg jednego z tych rabinów uczonych, którzy całe życie myślą nad tym: jak wchodzić do bóżnicy, prawą nogą czy lewą; to wiwisektor, a że przy doświadczeniu pękło serce Małgorzaty, że mu groziła koza i że krótki wzrok nie pozwalał mu zobaczyć nic poza pracownią i retortami, więc sobie zrobił sport z narzekania i ględził, że życie jest podłe, a wiedza nic niewarta. Naprawdę, trzeba wielkiej, prawdziwie niemieckiej arogancji, żeby mając na przykład katar, twierdzić, że go mają wszyscy albo mieć go powinni... – Wolę takie wesołe kawały niż pańskie mądre sztuki – szepnął Kotlicki. – Panie... a Shelley? a Byron? – pytała Janka rozciekawiona. – Wolę głupstwo, gdy zabiera nawet głos, niż gdyby coś robić chciało – rzucił prędko Głogowski. – Aha, Byron!... Byron to maszyna parowa, produkująca buntowniczą energię; lord, któremu było źle w Anglii, źle w Wenecji z Guicciolą, bo choć miał ciepło i pieniądze, nudził się. Jest to buntownik–indywidualista, mocna bestia pasją; pan, który się ciągle wścieka i wszystkie siły cudownego talentu zużywa na to, aby na złość robić swoim nieprzyjaciołom. Policzkował Anglię arcydziełami. Jest to potężny protestant z nudów i w osobistej sprawie. – A Shelley? – Shelley znowu to boskie gadanie dla publiczności Saturna; poeta żywiołów, nie dla nas, ludzi. Głogowski zamilkł i poszedł nalać sobie herbaty. – Słuchamy jeszcze; przynajmniej ja czekam dalszego ciągu z upragnieniem – mówiła Janka. – Dobrze, ale będę przeskakiwał, żeby prędzej skończyć. – Z warunkiem niebrząkania dzwonkami i bicia w tamburyn... – Kotlicki, bądź cicho! Ty jesteś marny filister, typowy przedstawiciel swojego podłego gatunku i nie masz głosu, kiedy ludzie mówią! – Dajcież panowie pokój, bo ja spać nie mogę – prosiła żałośnie Mimi. – Tak, tak, bo to wcale niezabawne! – rzekła Majkowska ziewając potężnie. Wawrzecki zaczął znowu nalewać kieliszki. Głogowski przysunął się do Janki i z zapałem wykładał jej swoją teorię. – Ibsen jest dla mnie dziwnym; on zapowiada kogoś potężniejszego, jest jakby zorzą przed wschodem słońca. A najnowsi, okrzyczani, przereklamowani Niemcy: Sudermann i spółka, to głośne gadanie o małych rzeczach. Chcą przekonywać świat, że dajmy na to: noszenie majtek na szelkach nie jest koniecznym, bo można je nosić czasami bez szelek... – Więc doszliśmy do tego – wtrącił Kotlicki – że już nie ma nikogo. Jeden dostał po głowie, drugi w bok, trzeci nogą bardzo grzecznie... – Nie, panie, jestem ja! – odpowiedział Głogowski kłaniając się komicznie – Zwaliliśmy gmachy dla... bańki mydlanej! – Może tak, ale że i w bańkach odbija się słońce... – To napijmy się jeszcze wódki! – odezwał się Topolski, milczący dotychczas. – Za drzwi ze wszystkim!... Pijmy i nie myślmy! – To ostatnie jest twoim streszczeniem, Wawrzecki! – Pijmy i kochajmy! – podniósł głos Kotlicki ożywiając się i dzwoniąc kieliszkiem w butelkę. – Zgoda, jakem Głogowski, zgoda, bo jedno kochanie stanowi duszę świata! – Czekajcie, zaśpiewam wam coś o miłości... :A kochajżeż mnie, kochaj, :A kiedyś mnie napoczął – :A nie daj opłakiwać, :A moim modrym oczom :hu, ha! – Brawo, Wawrzek! Ożywili się wszyscy i już nic nie roztrząsano, tylko paplano, co ślina przyniosła. – Zacni i zacne!... Chmurzy się na niebie, a na ziemi już pustki w butelkach. Zmykajmy! – A jak? – Pójdziemy pieszo, jest co najwyżej mila do Warszawy. – A koszyki? – Wynajmiemy jakiego drabanta... Idę się tym zająć – zawołał Wawrzecki i pobiegł w kierunku klasztoru. Zanim wrócił, już wszyscy byli gotowi do drogi. Nastrój podniósł się jeszcze, bo Mimi tańczyła z Głogowskim walca na trawniku. Topolski był tak pijany, że ciągle rozmawiał ze sobą albo kłócił się z Majkowską. Kotlicki uśmiechał się i trzymał się blisko Janki, rozbawionej i wesołej niezmiernie. Uśmiechała się do niego i rozmawiała nie pamiętając prawie jego oświadczyn. Był pewnym, że to wrażenie ześlizgnęło się tylko po jej duszy i przepadło w niepamięci. Szli bezładnie, jak z wycieczki. Janka z liści dębowych wiła wieniec, a Kotlicki jej pomagał i bawił ją pikantnymi uwagami. Słuchała, ale gdy weszli w las większy, prawdziwy, zarośnięty u dołu krzakami, spoważniała i przyglądała się tak radośnie drzewom, z taką pieszczotą dotykała się pni i gałęzi, tak się jej usta i oczy rozjaśniły radością jakąś, że Kotlicki zapytał wskazując na las: – Pewnie dobrzy znajomi?... – Dobrzy, serdeczni i nie komedianci – odpowiedziała z lekką ironią w głosie. – Pani ma mściwą pamięć. Nie wierzy pani i nie przebacza... Pragnę tylko jednego: abym mógł przekonać panią... – Niech się pan ożeni ze mną! – zawołała szybko, zwracając się do niego. – Proszę o rękę pani! – odpowiedział w tym samym tonie. Spojrzeli sobie prosto w oczy i spochmurnieli. Janka zmarszczyła brwi i zaczęła bezwiednie rwać zębami nie dokończony wieniec, a on spuścił głowę i zamilkł. – Chodźmy prędzej, bo się spóźnimy na przedstawienie. – Więc jutro czytana próba z mojej sztuki?... – Właściwie to dopiero czytanie sztuki, gdyż Dobek nie skończył jeszcze rozpisywania ról... – Jezu! a kiedyż wystawicie?... – Nie bój się pan! i tak dość wcześnie wygwiżdżą cię filistrzy! – dogryzał mu Kotlicki. – Wystawimy w przyszły wtorek, za tydzień... przynajmniej ja tak chcę!... – mówił Topolski. – Czyli, ściśle licząc, zostanie na próby i uczenie się ról ze cztery dni. Nikt nie będzie umiał, nikt nie zdąży opracować roli jako tako... Przecież to istne zabójstwo, zabójstwo! – Zafundujesz pan Dobkowi parę wódek, a on sztukę poprowadzi. – Tak, będzie krzyczał za wszystkich... To już lepiej ogłosić, że odbędzie się czytanie sztuki. – O mnie możesz pan być spokojny, nauczę się roli.. – I ja także. – Wiem, że panie zawsze umieją rolę, ale mężczyźni... – Mężczyźni i bez uczenia się grać będą dobrze. Wiesz pan, że Glas nigdy, ale to nigdy nie uczy się roli; kilka prób obznajmiają go z sytuacjami sztuki, a resztę robi sufler. – Toteż i tak gra! – Co pan chcesz, to dobry aktor, wcale niezły komik. – Tak, bo zawsze improwizuje błazeństwa i tym wszelkie "sypki" pokrywa. – Proszę o odpowiedź zupełnie na serio. Czy te ostatnie słowa były żartem, czy też wyrazem pani życzeń, warunkiem?... – szeptał znowu Kotlicki, któremu jakaś myśl przyszła do głowy. – Każdy rodzaj jest dobrym, byleby nie był... nudnym. Zna pan to? – odpowiedziała zniecierpliwiona. – Dziękuję! Będę pamiętał... ale zna pani to: cierpliwość jest pierwszym warunkiem powodzenia. Zmrużył oczy, pochylił głowę w ukłonie i cofnął się w tył. Miał bezczelną pewność siebie i bądź co bądź postanowił czekać. Kotlicki nie był jednym z tych, których kobieta może odpędzić od siebie pogardą albo wprost zniewagą. Wszystko przyjmował i skrzętnie składał w pamięci na przyszły rachunek. Był to człowiek, który pogardzał kobietą, który wszystkim mówił w oczy otwarcie wszystko i który zawsze pożądał kobiet i miłości. Nie zważał na to, że jest brzydkim, bo wiedział, że jest dosyć bogatym na to, aby kupić sobie każdą, której zapragnie. Należał on do gatunku – gotowych do wszystkiego. Teraz szedł i uśmiechał się do jakiejś myśli strącając laską przydrożne chwasty. Pociemniało i deszcz zaczął padać wielkimi kroplami. – Zmokniemy jak kury! – zaśmiała się Mimi otwierając parasolkę. – Panno Janino, służę pani swoim deszczochronem – wołał Głogowski. – Bardzo dziękuję, o ile mogę, nie używam żadnej ochrony przed deszczem; lubię pasjami moknąć na deszczu. – Ma pani instynkta... – urwał nagle i komicznie przysłonił sobie usta. – Niechże pan skończy... proszę pana o to... – Ma pani rybio–gęsie instynkta. Ciekawa rzecz, z czego się to rozwinęło w pani?... Janka uśmiechnęła się, bo przypomniała sobie dawne wycieczki swoje jesienne lub zimowe w największe burze i nawałnice, i odpowiedziała wesoło: – Lubię takie rzeczy. Jestem przyzwyczajona od dziecka znosić deszcze i niepogody... przepadam po prostu za każdą burzą. – Ognista krew, coś atawistycznego, fantazja itd. – Tylko przyzwyczajenie lub potrzeba wewnętrzna, która się rozrosła do stopnia namiętności. Głogowski podał ramię Jance; przyjęła i opowiadała mu w swobodnym, przyjacielskim tonie różne przygody swoich wycieczek. Czuła się z nim tak swobodna, jakby go znała od dziecka. Chwilami nawet nie pamiętała, że widzi go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Ujmował ją swoją pogodną twarzą i tą trochę dziką szczerością charakteru; przeczuwała w nim jakąś bratnią i uczciwą duszę. Głogowski słuchał jej, odpowiadał i patrzył się na nią ciekawie; wreszcie, upatrzywszy stosowną chwilę, rzekł szczerze: – Niech zdechnę, ale z pani ciekawa niewiasta... bardzo ciekawa! Coś powiem; w tej chwili mi błysła myśl i podaję ją natychmiast, na gorąco, niech się pani tylko nie wyda dziwaczną. Nie cierpię konwenansów, obłudy towarzyskiej, minoderii aktorek itp., licz do dwudziestu!... a właśnie nie widzę jeszcze tego w pani... Oho! zaraz zobaczyłem, że pani tego wcale nie masz w sobie. Pani mi się wprost podobasz, jako pewien dosyć rzadko spotykany typ. Ciekawe, ciekawe! – mówił prawie do siebie. – Moglibyśmy zostać przyjaciółmi! – zawołał uradowany wypowiadając głośno myśl swoją. – Bo chociaż baby zawsze mnie zawodzą, gdyż prędzej czy później z każdej wylizie samiczka, ale nowy eksperyment byłby może coś wart... – Otwartość za otwartość – mówiła śmiejąc się z jego błyskawiczności, z jaką postanawiał – pan także jesteś ciekawym okazem. – No więc zgoda!... podajmy sobie ręce i bądźmy przyjaciółmi! – zawołał wyciągając rękę. – Nie skończyłam jeszcze: otóż ja w zupełności obywam się bez powiernic i przyjaciół; to czuć sentymentalnością i nie jest bardzo bezpieczne. – Gadanie! Przyjaźń jest więcej wartą od miłości... Zaczyna, widzę, lać nie na żarty! To psy płaczą nad odrzuconą przyjaźnią. Ja panią będę spotykać, prawda? bo pani masz w sobie coś, coś... jakby kawałek duszy jakiejś, rzadko spotykanej. – W teatrze bywam codziennie na próbach i prawie codziennie na przedstawieniach... – Niech zdechnę, ale to na nic!... Gdybym przez tydzień asystował pani, to powstałoby tyle plotek, gadań, przypuszczeń itd., licz aż do dwudziestu! – A cóż mnie obchodzi, co tam mówią o mnie!... – zaśmiała się swobodnie. – Ho! ho! rodem kurki czubate. Lubię to, kiedy człowiek nie robi sobie ceregeli z tym łachem, nazywającym się opinią publiczną. – Myślę, że skoro nie mam sobie nic do wyrzucenia, to spokojnie mogę patrzeć i słuchać tego, co mówią o mnie. – Pycha, jak Boga kocham, kapitalna pycha! – Czemu pan swojej sztuki nie wystawia w warszawskim teatrze? – Bo jej nie chcieli wystawić. To, widzi pani, jest zakład ogromnie wyperfumowany, elegancki i tylko dla delikatnej, dla bardzo subtelnie czującej publiczności; a moja sztuka wcale nie pachnie salonem; co najwyżej, czuć ją polem, trochę lasem, nieco chałupą chłopską. Tam trzeba nie prawdy, tylko flirtu, konwenansu, blagi itd., licz aż do dwudziestu. Zresztą, nie miałem protekcji i oni mają już swoich, patentowanych fabrykantów sztuk. – A ja myślałam, że to dosyć napisać rzecz dobrą, aby ją natychmiast grali. – Boże mój!... niech zdechnę, o ile jest inaczej. Niech pani uważa, ile ja znieść muszę, nim mi taki Cabiński wystawi sztukę!... Teraz niech to pani podniesie do kwadratu, a dopiero mieć będzie pani jakie takie pojęcie o rozkoszach początkującego komediopisarza, który w dodatku nie umie używać do swoich sztuk patronów... Zamilkli. Deszcz padał nieustannie i tworzył już po drodze kałuże wody. Głogowski spoglądał posępnie na miasto, rysujące się wieżami na zamglonym horyzoncie. – Podłe miasto! – mruknął gniewnie. – Od trzech lat nie mogę go wziąć... Walczę, zabijam się... i pies mnie nie zna! – Jak im pan będzie mówić, że są podli i głupi, to tym ich pan nigdy chyba nie zdobędzie... – Zdobędę. Nie będą mnie kochać, ale liczyć się ze mną muszą, muszą, niech zdechnę!... Najłatwiej to brać takie twierdze aktorom, śpiewakom i tancerkom; zdobywa się jednym występem wszystko. – Ale na jeden dzień. Po zejściu ze sceny nie zostawia się śladu po sobie, jak kamień w wodę! – mówiła Janka z pewną goryczą, wpatrując się w coraz bliższe, stłoczone mury Warszawy. W tej chwili dopiero pomyślała, że ta sława, o której marzy, jest tylko sławą jednodniową. – Mnie się zdaje, że ma pani apetyt na to samo danie? – Mam! – odpowiedziała mocno i głos jej rozdźwięczał niby wybuch długo potęgowany. – Mam! – powtórzyła, ale już znacznie ciszej i bez zapału. Oczy jej przygasły i błądziły po tych szczytach nic nie rozumiejąc, bo ją nękała myśl tej sławy jednodniowej, bo sobie przypomniała te uschłe wieńce Cabińskiej, dawną sławę Stanisławskiego, bo myślała z coraz większą goryczą o tych tysiącach sławnych aktorów, którzy byli, pomarli i nikt nie zna nawet ich imienia. Czuła, że ma jakiś przykry zamęt w sercu. Oparła się silniej na Głogowskim i szła nie odzywając się ani słowem. Na ulicy Zakroczymskiej wsiedli do dorożki; wskoczył do nich Kotlicki na trzeciego. Janka spojrzała na niego z gniewem, ale udawał, że tego nie widzi, i patrzał na nią z tym swoim wiecznym uśmiechem. Odwieźli ją do mieszkania. Miała tylko tyle czasu, żeby wpaść do domu, przebrać się, zabrać potrzebne rzeczy i natychmiast jechać do teatru. Z powodu deszczu kilka chórzystek także się spóźniło. Cabiński, zirytowany spodziewanymi z powodu deszczu pustkami w teatrze, biegał po scenie i krzyczał do wchodzących: – Panienki się gżą... Po ósmej i jeszcze żadna nie ubrana! – Byłyśmy na nieszporach w kościele Świętego Karola Boromeusza – tłumaczyła się Zielińska. – Nie mnie brać na nieszpory! a jakże!... Pilnować tego, z czego jest chleb! – Ogromnie dużo go dyrektor daje! – odcięła się ze złością Ludka, bo sobie przy wejściu złamała parasolkę. – Nie daję?... a z czegóż żyjecie? – Z czego?... przecież nie z tej głupiej, obiecywanej tylko gaży. – O! i pani się spóźnia?! – zawołał do wchodzącej Janki. – Gram dopiero w trzecim akcie, mam jeszcze dosyć czasu... – Wicek! leć po Rosińską... Gdzie jest Zośka? Zaczynać prędzej!... a niech was psy gryzą! Spojrzał przez dziurkę w kurtynie. – W teatrze pełno, jak Boga kocham, a w garderobach nikogo... potem krzyczą, że nie płacę! Panowie, na litość boską, ubierać się i zaczynać! – Zaraz, skończymy bank. Kilkunastu porozbieranych aktorów, w połowie nawet pocharakteryzowanych, ciągnęło małego sztosika. Jeden tylko Stanisławski siedział w kącie garderoby przed kawałkiem lusterka i "robił twarz". Już trzeci raz ścierał sobie szminki ściereczką i charakteryzował się na nowo; gimnastykował usta, ściągał brwi gniewnie, marszczył czoło, rzucał najrozmaitsze spojrzenia; robił charakter i mruczał półgłosem przy każdej zmianie fizjognomii odpowiednie ustępy roli, rzucając tylko czasami w stronę grających dziesiątkę i dwa słowa: – Czwórka! dziesiątka. – Publika awanturę robi! Czas dzwonić i zaczynać – błagał Cabiński. – Nie przeszkadzaj dyrektor. Niech czekają... Dycha, oczko... sypać! – Walet! złocisz! – Damusia w kierusiach... pięć dydków! – Gotowe! postaw dyrektor na Desdemonę. Stasował, zebrał, zapieczętował, trzepnął i zawołał: – Gotowe! Postaw dyrektor. – Zdradzi! – syknął Cabiński rzucając monetę srebrną na kartę. – A tak to cię nie zdradza? – Dzwonić! – krzyczał Cabiński na inspicjenta usłyszawszy w sali tupot. Przez chwilę nie było nic słychać prócz szelestu kart, z błyskawiczną szybkością spadających na stół. – Cztery mamuty... w łeb! – Płacić dychy! – Walet w dół! – Pięć, dobre. Zarobeczek jest. – Dama w kierach, w łeb! – Miejcież wzgląd dla płci pięknej. – Dama pik, w łeb. Płacić! – Dosyć! Ubierajcie się. Tam już, jak Boga kocham, wyją... – Kiedy to ich bawi, to czemuż im przeszkadzać? – Będziesz się bawił, jak wyjdą i poodbierają pieniądze z kasy! – zawołał Cabiński wybiegając. Rzucono karty i wszyscy gorączkowo kończyli się ubierać i charakteryzować. – Co zaczyna? – Przysięga. – Stanisławski! – Już można dzwonić, idę! – zawołał Stanisławski. I poszedł powoli. – Prędzej! teatr rozwalą! – krzyczał we drzwiach Cabiński. Grali tak zwany bukiet dramatyczny albo "co kto lubi", to jest: komedyjkę, operetkę jednoaktową, wyjątek z dramatu i taniec solowy. Prawie całe towarzystwo brało udział w przedstawieniu. Janka, już ubrana w kostium, siedziała w kulisie i patrząc na scenę czekała na swoją kolej. Czuła się ogromnie zdenerwowaną wrażeniami dnia całego. Przymykała oczy zatapiając się w jakimś cichym rozpamiętywaniu słów Grzesikiewicza, który się jej znowu przypomniał, ale się wzdrygnęła, bo ujrzała spoza jego twarzy wynurzający się z głębin uśmiech Kotlickiego i jego twarz satyra, a potem majaczył się jej Głogowski ze swoją wielką głową i dobrym spojrzeniem. Przecierała ręką oczy, jakby chcąc odegnać widziadła, ale ten uśmiech wciąż tkwił w jej pamięci. – Co za obrzydliwy pudel z tej Rosińskiej! – szepnęła Majkowska stając przed Janką. Janka wzdrygnęła się i z pewną niechęcią spojrzała na nią. Co ją w tej chwili obchodziło wszystko?... I zaczynała ją już gniewać i niecierpliwić ta wieczna walka wszystkich ze wszystkimi. Co ją obchodziła Rosińska, która istotnie grała niemożliwie, szarżowała lub wpadała w ckliwy szablon tam, gdzie było potrzeba tylko trochę uczucia; mizdrzyła się do pierwszych rzędów krzeseł z rutynicznym, mdłym wdziękiem, co sprawiało wprost niesmaczne wrażenie. – Mógłby ją Cabiński nie puszczać na scenę – mówiła Majkowska nie zważając na milczenie Janki, ale urwała prędko, bo nadeszła Zośka, córka Rosińskiej, która miała tańczyć solo pas z szalem. Stanęła obok Majkowskiej, już ubrana do tańca. Wyglądała w tym swoim kostiumie na lat dwanaście; figurę miała nierozwiniętą, twarz chudą i ruchliwą, a wyraz doświadczonej kurtyzanki w szarych oczach i cyniczne skrzywienie ukarminowanych ust. Przypatrywała się grze matki i sykała przez zęby z niezadowolenia, wreszcie nachyliła się do Majkowskiej i szepnęła tak, żeby ją i Janka słyszeć mogła: – Niech no pani patrzy, jak ta stara gra! – Kto? matka?... – Podobno. Niech pani patrzy. Jak się to mizdrzy do tego faceta w cylindrze. Podskakuje jak stara indyczka... O! jak się to ubrała! Koniecznie chce się wydać młodą, a nawet twarzy nie umie zrobić sobie porządnie. Wstydzić się muszę za nią... Myśli, że wszyscy tacy głupi i nie poznają się... oho! mnie aby na łapę nie weźmie. Przy ubieraniu to się zamyka przede mną, żebym nie widziała, jak się sztukuje, cha! cha! cha! – śmiała się prawie nienawistnie. – Te chłopy to takie głupie, że we wszystko wierzą, co tylko widzą... Wszystko kupuje dla siebie, a ja to się parasolki doprosić nie mogę. – Zosiu, któż słyszał wygadywać tak na matkę! – Phi! wielka mi rzecz: matka! Za cztery lata, jak tylko zechcę, mogę nią parę razy zostać; ale niegłupiam, oho! bachory!... niegłupiam!... – Jesteś wstrętny i głupi bachor! Powiem zaraz matce... – szepnęła oburzona Majkowska odchodząc. – Sama jest głupia, choć aktorka na stanowisku. Lubię takie!... – rzuciła za nią Zośka zacinając usta. – Przestań, przeszkadzasz mi słuchać... – Ma też panna Janina kogo słuchać!... Stara ma głos jak garnek rozbity – ciągnęła dalej nie zrażona. Janka zrobiła ruch niecierpliwy. – A jak ona mnie obełguje, żeby pani wiedziała! W Lublinie to przychodził do nas jakiś pan Kulasiewicz; nazywałam go "Kulasem", bo mi nawet cukierków nie przynosił. Wytłukła mnie za to i powiedziała, że to mój tatko... Cha! cha! cha! znam ja takich tatków... Tam był Kulas, w Łodzi Kamiński, a teraz mam ich dwóch... Chowa się z nimi... Ona myśli, że ja jej zazdroszczę; miałabym też kogo! Takich gołych fatygantów to nie brak nigdy... – Przestań, Zośka! Jesteś niegodziwa! – szepnęła Janka oburzona do głębi cynizmem tego aktorskiego dziecka. – A cóż ja złego mówię?... Czy tak nie jest?... – odpowiedziała z cudownym akcentem prawdziwej nieświadomości. – Pytasz się!... Któż matkę własną tak obgaduje?... – No, bo proszę pani, po co taka głupia? Wszystkie mają "bębenków" takich, co coś mają... a ona!... I mnie byłoby lepiej, żeby była mądrzejsza... Już ja się urządzę inaczej!.. Janka cofnęła się, ze zdumieniem patrząc na nią; ale Zośka nie zrozumiała tego, tylko nachylając się bliżej, szepnęła znacząco: – Panna Janina już ma kogo?... Odbiegła natychmiast, gdyż kurtyna spadła, a taniec miał się zaraz zacząć w międzyakcie. Janka poruszyła się, jakby ją coś plugawego dotknęło. Dreszcz ją przeszedł zimny, jakiś rumieniec wstydu i upokorzenia powlókł jej twarz. – Co za brudy! – szeptała patrząc, jak Zośka wchodziła na scenę uśmiechnięta i rozpromieniona. Jej chudy pyszczek charciczki tylko migotał w szalonym tempie walca. Tańczyła z takim temperamentem i wprawą, że burza oklasków zerwała się w sali. Ktoś rzucił jej nawet bukiet; podniosła go i cofając się ze sceny uśmiechała się kokieteryjnie jak wytrawna aktorka, rozdętymi nozdrzami wciągając te objawy zadowolenia. – Panno Janino! – zawołała za kulisami – bukiet, o! Teraz Caban musi mi dać a konto. Oni przyszli na mój taniec... oni mnie wywołują!... Skoczyła na otwartą scenę kłaniać się publiczności. – Wasze gadanie warte figę!... Żeby nie taniec, byłyby puchy, że no!... Wykręciła się na palcach, rozśmiała tryumfująco i pobiegła do garderoby. Zaczęli grać akt niezmiernie płaczliwego dramatu Córka Fabrycjusza. Fabrycjusza grał Topolski, a córkę Majkowska. Grali zupełnie dobrze, choć Moryś był tak pijanym jeszcze, że nic a nic nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje; ale grał tak, że nikt nie poznawał jego stanu. Tylko Stanisławski stał w kulisie i śmiał się głośno z jego automatycznych ruchów i spojrzeń nieprzytomnych. Majkowska podtrzymywała Topolskiego co chwila, bo byłby padł na scenie. – Mirowska! chodź no pani i patrz, jak oni grają! – mówił do starej aktorki, apatycznie dzisiaj usposobionej, i oczy mu płonęły gorączkową nienawiścią. – To moja rola!... ja ją grać powinienem. Co on z niej zrobił?... Bydlę pijane! – syczał przez zaciśnięte zęby i gdy zerwały się brawa gorące i pomimo wszystkiego zasłużone, Stanisławski zsiniał i aż się chwycił kulisy, ażeby nie runąć, taka straszna zazdrość go dławiła. – Bydło! bydło! – szeptał wygrażając zaciśniętą pięścią publiczności. Pobiegł potem do inspicjenta, nie mógł go znaleźć i przyszedł z powrotem; chodził następnie, ledwie wlokąc nogi za sobą, rozdenerwowany i zły. – "...Córko moja! dziecię ukochane! więc nie odpychasz starego ojca?... przyciskasz do czystego serca ojca zbrodniarza?... nie uciekasz od jego łez i pocałunków?..." – płynął ze sceny gorący szept Topolskiego i uderzał w starego aktora, że stawał, zapominał piorunowo o wszystkim, porwany grą i szeptał te same słowa, i kładł w te ciche akcenta miłości ojcowskiej tyle uczucia i łez, tyle krwi i zapału, i taki był śmieszny jednocześnie w niepewnym świetle kulis, z patetycznie wyciągniętymi rękoma do próżni, z głową podaną naprzód, z oczyma utkwionymi w sznur od kurtyny, że Wicek, który to zobaczył, pobiegł do garderoby z krzykiem: – Proszę panów!... Stanisławski, tam, za kulisami, pokazuje znowu coś swojego... Pobiegli hurmem przyglądać się widowisku, a zobaczywszy go jeszcze w tej samej patetycznej postawie, wybuchnęli jednogłośnym śmiechem. – Cha! cha! to małpa amerykańska! – To je taka mamuta afrykańska! co una sto lat żyje! co una ludzi jadła, papir jadła, role jadła, sławę jadła i jaże kręćka dostała, tak się objadła! – wołał Wawrzecki naśladując ton i mowę jakiegoś prowincjonalnego pokazywacza osobliwości. Stanisławski oprzytomniał i obejrzał się poza siebie, a spotkawszy się z oczyma szydzących zadrżał i opuścił smutnie głowę na piersi. Janka, która była świadkiem całej sceny i w chwili jego ekstazy nie śmiała ręką poruszyć, aby mu nie przeszkodzić, nie mogła już teraz wytrzymać zobaczywszy łzy w jego oczach i tę całą bandę szyderczego bydła – podeszła do niego i pocałowała go w rękę z jakąś czcią bezwiedną. – Moje dziecko! moje dziecko! – szepnął słabo, odwracając głowę, aby ukryć łzy coraz gęstsze, ścisnął jej silnie rękę i wyszedł. Burza szalonego żalu, bólu i nienawiści wstrząsała nim tak silnie, że ledwie mógł zejść ze schodków. Poszedł na ogródek, ogarnął stamtąd grających i publiczność bezbrzeżnie smutnym wzrokiem i szedł przez werandę ku ulicy, ale zawrócił raptownie i pozostał. – Byłby z niego poważny opiekun! – zawołał któryś do Janki po odejściu Stanisławskiego. – Założy towarzystwo i będą razem grywać kochanków! – rzucił znowu głośno ktoś drugi. – Szakale! szakale! – rzekła Janka głośno z wyzywającym spojrzeniem. I miała wielką ochotę plunąć im wszystkim w oczy, tak gwałtowna fala nienawiści zalała jej serce i tak się jej wszyscy wydali podli i nielitościwi, powstrzymała się jednak i usiadła na powrót, długo nie mogąc się uspokoić. Wchodziła z chórem na scenę jeszcze drżąca i wzburzona, i pierwszą osobą, jaką zobaczyła w krzesłach, był Grzesikiewicz, siedzący w pierwszych rzędach. Spotkali się oczami; on zrobił ruch jakiś, jakby chciał wyjść, a ona przystanęła na mgnienie oka na środku sceny z zadziwienia, ale odzyskała natychmiast przytomność, bo spostrzegła także Kotlickiego, siedzącego niedaleko i obserwującego bacznie Grzesikiewicza, a dalej zobaczyła Niedzielską, stojącą nie opodal lóż i uśmiechającą się do niej przyjaźnie i życzliwie. Nie patrzyła na Grzesikiewicza, ale czuła jego wzrok na sobie; to ją zaczęło drażnić i denerwować jeszcze więcej. Przyszło jej na myśl, że ma za krótki kostium, i jakiś dziwny wstyd ją ogarniał, że stoi wobec niego w tych jaskrawych teatralnych szmatach. Nie można wprost określić tego, co się w niej dziać zaczynało. Nigdy przedtem nie czuła czegoś podobnego. Występując patrzyła zwykle na publiczność z góry, jak na tłum niewolniczy i prawie głupi, dzisiaj wydało się jej, jak gdyby stała na przedzie klatki olbrzymiej lub że jest jakimś zwierzęciem w budzie osobliwości i ta publiczność przyszła ją oglądać i bawić się pokazywanymi przez nią sztukami: patrzy się ze wszystkich stron, lornetuje, dotyka ją nieomal końcem lasek lub parasoli. Pierwszy raz zobaczyła u nich ten uśmiech, którego nie było na pojedynczych twarzach, ale który się wił jednak przez twarze wszystkich i zdawał się wypełniać teatr; był to uśmiech jakiejś dobrodusznej i bezwiednej ironii, uśmiech wyższości przygnębiającej, jaki miewają starsi przypatrujący się zabawom dzieci. Czuła go wszędzie. Potem widziała tylko Grzesikiewicza nieruchome, wpatrzone w siebie oczy. Oderwała się gwałtem od niego i patrzyła w inną stronę, ale zobaczyła jednak, jak Grzesikiewicz podniósł się i wyszedł z teatru. Nie czekała przecież na niego, nie spodziewała się już z nim widzieć, a jednak dotknęło ją przykro jego odejście. Patrzyła jakby z pewnym uczuciem zawodu na to puste miejsce, gdzie siedział przed chwilą. Cofnęła się z chórem na plan dalszy, bo Glas zaczął śpiewać duet komiczny z Kaczkowską. Glas stanął przed samą budką suflera i cicho, a znacząco pukał na Dobka, bo nadchodził jakiś ustęp solowy, którego swoim zwyczajem nie umiał ani słowa. Halt skinął na niego batutą i Glas z nastrojoną komicznie twarzą zaczął śpiewać jakieś zapamiętane słowo i wytężał słuch, ale Dobek nie podpowiadał. Halt uderzył energicznie w pulpit, ale Glas wciąż śpiewał jedno i to samo, rzucając w chwilowych pauzach ciche i proszące: – Sufluj! sufluj! Chóry, rozproszone z tyłu, zaczęły się mieszać tą sytuacją, zza kulis ktoś poddawał głośno słowa nieszczęsnej piosenki, ale Glas, spocony, czerwony z gniewu i emocji, śpiewał ciągle dokoła: "Moją jesteś, piękna Róziu!" nie słysząc już nic i nie widząc, co się dzieje koło niego. – Sufluj! – szepnął raz jeszcze z rozpaczą, bo już orkiestra i część publiczności spostrzegła, co się dzieje, i rozległy się śmiechy. Kopnął Dobka w twarz i stanął nagle, bezprzytomnym wzrokiem patrząc się na publiczność. Dobek bowiem, otrzymawszy cios w zęby, schwycił go za nogę i trzymał silnie. – Widzisz, synku! nie brykaj! – szeptał sufler, tak mocno trzymając go, że Glas nie mógł się poruszyć. – Położyłeś się na amen!... Malowałeś Dobka, umalował ciebie Dobek... Teraz jesteśmy na kwit! Sytuację uratował Halt i Kaczkowska zacząwszy śpiewać numer następny. Dobek puścił nogę Glasa i cofnął się tak głęboko w budę, jak tylko mógł, i najspokojniej suflerował dalej z pamięci, uśmiechając się dobrodusznie do grożącego mu zza kulis Cabińskiego i do chórzystek. Janka nie mogła się nawet dobrze zorientować, co się dzieje na scenie, bo zobaczyła wracającego Grzesikiewicza z olbrzymim bukietem w ręku. Usiadł na poprzednim miejscu; dopiero, kiedy znowu chór przyszedł na proscenium, wstał, doszedł do orkiestry, rzucił kwiaty pod nogi Jance, a następnie zawrócił najspokojniej, przeszedł salę i zniknął nie dbając, że wywołał wrażenie w teatrze. Janka automatycznie podniosła kwiaty i cofnęła się w głąb sceny, poza koleżanki, bo oczy całej publiczności poczuła zwrócone na siebie. – Dusza jest jaka? – szepnęła jej Zielińska. – Niech pani zobaczy w środku pomiędzy kwiatami, może co jest... – szepnęła jej znowu któraś. Nie oglądała, ale poczuła głęboką wdzięczność dla Grzesikiewicza za te kwiaty. Zeszła ze sceny nie zważając na ostrą kłótnię Glasa z Dobkiem, jaka się zawiązała po zapadnięciu zasłony. Glas skakał z wściekłości, a Dobek naciągał wolno palto i cicho, a złośliwie odpowiadał: – Malunek za malunek. Słodka jest zemsta sercu człowieczemu. Zemścił się bowiem za to, że poprzedniego dnia Glas spoił go i pijanego do spółki z Władkiem ucharakteryzowali na Murzyna. Dobek, kiedy trochę wytrzeźwiał, poszedł z knajpy najspokojniej do teatru, o niczym nie wiedząc, co się stało z jego obliczem. Była to niebywała zabawa za kulisami, ale Dobek poprzysiągł zemstę i słowa dotrzymał grożąc jeszcze, że i Władkowi nie daruje. Cabiński, rozirytowany, gadał różne głupstwa Glasowi, ale ten nie odzywał się, głęboko upokorzony samym "położeniem się" na scenie. Janka, już ubrana, czekała tylko na Sowińską, aby iść do domu, gdy Władek się do niej przysunął i miękko zapytał: – Pozwoli się pani odprowadzić?... – Idę z Sowińską, a pan przecie w przeciwnej stronie mieszka... – Właśnie Sowińska mi mówiła, abym uwiadomił panią, że dopiero za jaką godzinę wróci... Jest w dyrekcji. – No, to chodźmy. – Może bukiet pani przeszkadza, to go mogę nieść... – rzekł wyciągając rękę po kwiaty. – O nie! dziękuję... – Bardzo drogi!... – rzekł, uśmiechem podkreślając słowa. – Nie wiem, ile kosztuje – odpowiedziała zimno, nie okazując wcale usposobienia do rozmowy. Władek się roześmiał; potem mówił o matce, a w końcu rzekł: – Może pani zajrzy do nas... Mama jest chora; od kilku dni nie podnosi się wcale z łóżka... – Mama chora?... Widziałam ją dzisiaj w teatrze. – Nie może być!... – zawołał naprawdę zmieszany. – Daję pani słowo, że byłem pewny... bo mi matka mówiła, że od kilku dni nie wstaje... – Mama mi coś urządza... – dodał w końcu pochmurnie. Niedzielska go tylko szpiegowała nieustannie i wytrwale, i zawsze musiała wiedzieć, z kim prowadzi jaki romans, bo wciąż truchlała, żeby się Władek nie ożenił z jaką aktorką... Pożegnał ją z przesadnym szacunkiem przed samą bramą i mówił, że musi biec do matki, aby się przekonać o jej chorobie. Skoro tylko Janka weszła do domu, zawrócił ku teatrowi i spotkawszy Sowińską mówił z nią coś długo i tajemniczo. Stara spoglądała na niego drwiąco i obiecała swoje poparcie. Władek pobiegł spiesznie do Krzykiewicza na karty, gdyż urządzali sobie często takie kolejne karciane wieczory, na które gęsto uczęszczali znajomi z publiczności. Janka przyszedłszy do swojego pokoju wstawiła kwiaty w wodę i idąc spać spojrzała raz jeszcze na róże i szepnęła miękko: – Poczciwy! Komediantka VII